


Your Kisses Keep Me Warm

by badboy_fangirl



Series: Adventure(s) in Car(s) [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: Ian and Nina return a car!





	Your Kisses Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Every story I wrote about NIan was written between December 2010 and January 2014. These are old and hold no bearing on how things actually were, are, or will be. I know Ian is married now, and I am not trying to be disrespectful. For all these years, I kept these stories locked on LiveJournal and protected, and it just occurred to me that these are just stories, and these are as much characters as any of the other fanfic I've ever written. It also represents a lot of my creative time and energy and I'm proud of these stories. So I'm posting them now, with the intent that others might enjoy them.

"It's so fricken cold here!" she shouts as she comes through the door, slamming it with great drama.  
  
Ian leans around the wall that separates the hall from the kitchen. "You can say the f-word, if you like, dear, we're not on television right now."  
  
She glares at him as she pulls her gloves and scarf off, throwing them down on the bench in the foyer. "This is all  _your_  fault. I own a convertible! In the coldest place on earth!"  
  
He frowns at her. "It's not the coldest place on earth. Antarctica is—"  
  
"Ian! Shut the fuck up!"  
  
He grins and goes back into the kitchen. She comes in a moment later and slides her arms around his middle, hugging him from behind as he stands over the stove, tossing vegetables in the wok. "I'm sorry," she murmurs into his shoulder blade. "I'm just hungry and grumpy."  
  
He pats her hands, where they're joined over his stomach. "Just do what I told you, Neen. Call the dealership. I'm sure they'd swap out the car. It's still in perfect condition. You've somehow managed to never park near Candice so she couldn't throw a dent in your door by opening hers too hard, or, you know, so she couldn't back into you like she did to Kat  _and_  Matt." He laughs. "Ha. Kat and Matt. I made a rhyme."  
  
She keeps her face pressed against his back. "I don't want to get a new car."  
  
"But you want a car with seat warmers. And I'm sure it's cheaper to swap the car than to have seats with warmers installed in the one you already have. And you hate that convertible anyway. And you always forget a hair tie, and I can't be your hair slave for life, you know."  
  
He stirs the vegetables and then reaches for the nearby tofu, dumping it into the pan. She continues to hold on to him, and he really doesn't mind. The truth is if he could somehow be attached to this girl day and night, he'd gladly do it. They've been officially dating (officially amongst just the two of them and their families) since late June, which means he's had more than eight months to understand that he's never going to get tired of her. (They've been having sex since May, and he's been in love with her since March, but she doesn't know that. She knows he loves her now, she just doesn't know how  _long_  he's loved her.)  
  
"I don't want to get rid of my car because that's the first place you ever kissed me," she murmurs. She rubs her cheek back and forth in the middle of his back and her fingers slip under his t-shirt, skimming his belly button tantalizingly.  
  
He backs up into her so that he can turn around to face her. Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he says, "You're such a hopeless romantic."  
  
"Mmmm, I know. But that was such a great kiss. You looked so cute, your cheeks were all pink, and you were hot for me, but I was _forbidden fruit_." She puckers her lips up until he can't resist pressing his against them.  
  
"And we've had about a million kisses since then, and you've seen my pink cheeks at least that many times too, among other cheeks..." His tongue runs along her top lip and she nips at his bottom one until he kisses her for real. His hands move down to cup her bottom and his tongue does this little rhythmic flick against hers that is his  _signature_  move.  
  
(He loves to do that when he snaps his hips into hers just right when they're both naked and he's inside her. She makes this incredible sound when he does it that practically ends him every time.)  
  
She tips her head back so he kisses a line down her throat before burying his face there and pulling her flush against him. "You do know that we don't need to hold on to  _places_ , not when we have each other."  
  
She nods, sighing sweetly. "I know. It's just...that's where I fell in love with you."  
  
He jerks his head back and she does the same, startled by his sudden movement. "What?" he asks.  
  
"That's the moment I knew—I loved you, you know? It just hit me— _bam_."  
  
"But that was...that was way before..."  
  
"I know. I thought I was just going to be hopelessly in love with my leading man, who would constantly tell interviewers that I was  _like a sister_  to him. It was really quite tragic."  
  
"That  _is_  tragic," he says. He pushes her back and turns around to the stove. Switching off the burner, he sets the pan of vegetables aside, and then swings back to her and scoops her up into his arms.   
  
She's laughing and gasping his name as he carries her out of the kitchen. "What are you doing!? I'm hungry!"  
  
He's hungry too, but the food can wait. He takes her to the bedroom and tries to make it up to her, all those months of angst and heartbreak, a time when he told himself it was only him, and she was so convincingly fine that he really didn't know she'd wanted him all along. It doesn't take much to get her into his way of thinking, both about postponing dinner, and then to feeling extremely grateful for his  _making up_  abilities.   
  
(They probably get along so well because they are both hopeless romantics.)  
  
The next morning, which happens to be Saturday and their day off, they go to the dealership to get her a car with seat warmers. He kisses her on the front seat before they get out of the convertible and she takes a picture of them there. Then with a glint her eye, and a giggle on her lips, she says, "Seat warmers, here I come!"

**Author's Note:**

> [set during early February of 2011]


End file.
